Vain kuolleen ruumiini yli
by Sparkfi
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu, kun Uruk-hai huomaavat, että heitä seurataan?
1. I

Title: Vain kuolleen ruumiini yli  
  
Author: Sparks  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Angst, action/adventure, hurt/comfort, romance, AU  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash ja vielä kerran slash.  
  
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu, kun Uruk-hai huomaavat, että heitä seurataan?  
  
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat kunnioitetun JRR Tolkienin, tarina on minun.  
  
A/N: Kaikki haltiakieli on suomennettu heti sen yhteyteen. Huomatkaa rating, se ei johdu nyt ainoastaan slashista vaan myös lievästä väkivallasta! Ei saa lukea, jos tulee traumoja. Nih.  
  
Ei ole betaluettu. Mokista saa valittaa minulle!  
  
Palautetta: kyllä kiitos, ja paljon!  
  
***  
  
Hän oli jo kerran valinnut maanpaon. Sinä päivänä, kun kaikki oli tuntunut kaatuvan hänen niskaansa - kun hänelle oli useiden vuosien rauhallisen elämän jälkeen kerrottu, että hänen harteillaan lepäsi koko Gondorin valtakunnan tulevaisuus ja että hän ei ollut syntyperältään mitään sen vähäisempää kuin Isildurin perillinen - oli hän pakannut nyssäkkänsä, ryhtynyt samoojaksi ja kääntänyt selkänsä elämälle, jonka kohtalo oli hänelle jo paljon ennen hänen syntymäänsä valinnut.  
  
Tuolloin ainoa syy hänen päätökseensä oli ollut se, ettei hän ollut tuntenut olevansa sovelias kuninkaaksi. Sen vapauden kaipuu, josta hän oli nuoruutensa huolettomat vuodet saanut nauttia, oli vienyt voiton. Kuninkuus olisi tuonut tullessaan suunnatonta vastuuta ja sen ehdotonta kantamista.  
  
Kieltäytyessään perinnöstään oli hän luullut sinetöineensä ainoastaan sen, että joku muu nousisi hänen asemastaan kuninkaaksi. Hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt sitä pohjatonta tyrmistystä ja epätoivoa, jota hänen päätöksensä oli lordi Elrondissa herättänyt.  
  
Nyt Aragorn ymmärsi. Hän ymmärsi niin hyvin, että se teki suorastaan kipeää.  
  
Elrond oli varmasti alusta alkaen tiennyt, että Gondorin valtaistuin oli tarkoitettu yksinomaan Aragornille. Aragorn oli ainoa Isildurin perillinen ja yksi harvoista jäljellä olevista Numenorin ihmisistä. Elrond ei ollut sitä koskaan Aragornille kertonut, mutta jo sillä hetkellä, kun Aragorn oli kieltäytynyt kuninkuudesta, oli Elrondin täytynyt tietää, että valitsemalla tämän tien Aragorn onnistui ainoastaan pitkittämään kohtalonsa täyttämistä. Lopullisesti hän ei voinut koskaan siltä paeta. Minne ikinä Aragorn menikin, törmäsi hän aina kerta kerran jälkeen siihen, että ihmiset odottivat hänen täyttävän kohtalonsa. Hänestä odotettiin kuningasta.  
  
Nyt Aragorn ymmärsi, miksi Elrond oli antanut kasvattipojalleen nimen Estel. Se merkitsi toivoa. Elrond oli aina tiennyt, että vain ja ainoastaan Aragornilla olisi mahdollisuus vaatia Gondorin kruunua itselleen. Se, että Arathornin poika oli saanut elää vanhempiensa kuoleman jälkeen, oli herättänyt uutta toivoa.  
  
Aragorn huokaisi. Näinä levottomina aikoina valtakunnat tarvitsivat vahvoja johtajia, mutta kuitenkin Gondor oli ollut hallitsijaa vailla jo pitkään. Miksi?  
  
Siksi, että Aragorn oli pelkuri. Hän oli pettänyt sekä kasvatti-isänsä että kansansa luottamuksen.  
  
***  
  
Legolas silmäili hiljaisena Aragornia, joka seisoi nurmiharjanteen päällä ja katseli jonnekin kauas. He olivat juosseet pitkin maita ja mantuja jo useamman päivän ajan, ja nyt edessä olivat Rohanin, Théoden kuninkaan ja ratsuruhtinaiden maat. Takaa-ajettavista he eivät olleet nähneet merkkiäkään sen jälkeen, kun Pippinin viitasta peräisin ollut solki oli löytynyt maasta lojumasta joitakin tunteja aikaisemmin.  
  
Useita päiviä kestäneestä juoksemisesta huolimatta eivät Aragorn, Legolas ja Gimli tunteneet suurtakaan fyysistä väsymystä. He olivat kaikki omalla tavallaan tottuneet rasitukseen ja vaativiin suorituksiin. Psyykkinen uupumus sen sijaan varjosti kaikkien mieliä. Oli tuskallista edes kuvitella, miten Merrin ja Pippinin kävisi, jos he eivät ehtisi ajoissa.  
  
Vaikkei Aragorn sitä myöntänytkään, oli Legolas täysin varma siitä, että heistä kolmesta oli Aragorn kaikkein väsynein. Heidän päämääränsä, Merrin ja Pippinin vapauttaminen, tuntui niin selkeältä ja yksinkertaiselta, mutta Legolas tiesi varsin hyvin, että se oli vain pieni osa huomattavasti suurempaa suunnitelmaa. Tarina jatkuisi sen jälkeen, kun he olisivat saaneet Uruk-hain kiinni, ja vasta sitten alkaisivat todelliset koettelemukset. Legolas saattoi aistia kaiken sen epävarmuuden ja rauhattomuuden, joka Aragornista huokui. Hänen harteillaan lepäsi hyvin paljon, ja sen jälkeen, kun he olivat menettäneet Gandalfin, oli tuo taakka kasvanut entisestään monin verroin raskaammaksi.  
  
Aragorn kääntyi katsomaan Legolasiin ja Gimliin. "Me olemme Rohanin rajalla," hän totesi täysin normaalilla äänellä. Mikään hänen aikaisemmista ajatuksitaan ei heijastunut hänen puheessaan. "Jatketaan."  
  
Gimli murisi painokelvottoman mielipiteensä yötä päivää eteenpäin kiiruhtavista örkeistä, mutta ei suinkaan vastustellut, kun kolmikko taas jatkoi matkaansa rinnettä alas. Aurinko oli vielä korkealla, ja heidän oli parasta juosta täyttä vauhtia aina niin kauan kuin valoa vain riittäisi.  
  
***  
  
Pippiniä oksetti. Päiväkausia hän oli roikkunut haisevan, limaisen örkin selässä ja pomppinut epätasaisessa kyydissä ylös alas niin, että kuvitteli sisuskalujensa olevan jo aivan solmussa. Nuori hobitti ei tiennyt, mikä örkkien määränpäänä oli, mutta osa hänestä suorastaan toivoi, että he pääsisivät perille nopeasti. Mikä tahansa oli parempaa kun tämä ravaaminen.  
  
Se, että örkit juoksivat päiväsaikaankin, soti kaikkia niitä tietoja vastaan, joita Pippinillä örkeistä etukäteen oli. Hänelle oli jo ehtinyt käydä selväksi, että nämä örkit olivat paitsi tavallista vahvempia, myös tavallista vaarallisempia. Pippin ei ollut koskaan toivonut näin hartaasti, että olisi jäänyt Kontuun. Hänestä ei ollut ollut koko matkalla mitään hyötyä.  
  
"Seis!!"  
  
Etunenässä juossut suuri örkki pysähtyi. Pippinin suu loksahti hämmästyksestä auki. Miksi ihmeessä seis? Yö oli yleensä ollut se ainoa aika, jolloin mikään ei ollut saanut örkkejä hidastamaan vauhtiaan.  
  
Pippin ei ollut ainoa, joka ei käsittänyt seisahtumisen tarkoitusta. Useat örkit alkoivat heti kummastellen nurista, että miksi he eivät jatkaneet matkaansa nyt, kun yö oli vihdoinkin laskeutumassa ja matkaaminen olisi taas edes jotenkuten turvallista.  
  
"Miksei me mennä? Hullu, jäädään vielä kaikki kiinni," yksi kirskahti ja pyöritteli rumaa päätään.  
  
Seis-huudon ilmoille laskenut örkki nuuski ilmaa. "Ihmislihaa!" se rääkäisi lopulta syvällä kurkkuäänellä. Pippin nielaisi.  
  
"Jaa mitä?" toinen örkki kummasteli.  
  
"Ihmislihaa! Meitä seurataan!"  
  
Tämän kuullessaan painoivat muutamat epäuskoiset örkit korvansa maahan kiinni. Töms, töms, töms.... tasainen tumina kaikui maan uumenista. Totta vieköön, heidän perässään tuli ainakin yksi ihminen ja yksi hieman painavampi olento, jonka örkit raskaasta askelluksesta päätellen päättelivät kääpiöksi. Örkkien muristessa epäilyjään ääneen tiesi Pippin heti, kenestä oli kyse. Hänen teki kovasti mieli alkaa kirkua siinä toivossa, että Aragorn ja kumppanit tietäisivät olla juoksematta suoraan Uruk-hain syliin.  
  
"Ne on lähellä," kärjessä juossut örkki murisi ja kohotti kirveensä. "Alkakaas tulla, laiskurit, mennään ottamaan ne vastaan!"  
  
***  
  
Legolasia oli jo pidemmän aikaa kiusannut jokin tuntematon. Kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan aikaisempien iltojen jahtiin verrattuna, mutta haltia ei vain millään pystynyt pukemaan sanoiksi, mitä se jokin oli. Ollakseen huolestuttamatta Aragornia ja Gimliä turhaan ei Legolas ollut sanonut mitään ääneen, mutta hänen kaikki aistinsa olivat tavanomaistakin tarkemmassa valmiudessa. Yön saapumisessa oli jotain todella uhkaavaa.  
  
Kenenkään mielialaa ei juurikaan kohottanut se, että edessäpäin oli Fangornin synkkääkin synkempi metsä. Jos Uruk-hai päättäisivät suunnata metsään, jäljittämisestä tulisi paitsi vaikeata, myös karmaisevaa. Vanhasta metsästä liikkui paljon huhuja, ja jopa koko elämänsä puiden parissa elänyt Legolas olisi mielellään jättänyt metsään menemisen väliin.  
  
"Man cenich, Legolas?" (Mitä näet?) Aragorn kysyi, kun Legolas pysähtyi yllättäen metsän reunaan. Se jokin tuntematon tuntemus hänen sisällään oli äkkiä kasvanut räjähdysmäisesti.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas kuiskasi jännittyneesti. Hän oli juuri tajunnut jotakin. "Ne eivät mene pakoon. Ne ovat jossain ihan lähellä."  
  
"Mitä?" Gimli murahti ja seisahtui hänkin.  
  
"En ole kuullut niiden juoksua enää aikoihin. Ne ovat pysähtyneet."  
  
Legolasin sanojen myötä hakeutui Aragornin käsi miekankahvalle ikään kuin omia aikojaan. Jos Uruk-hai eivät enää liikkuneetkaan eteenpäin, täytyi niillä olla hyvä syy pysähtymiseen. Tuota syytä he saattoivat vain arvailla, mutta varmaa oli ainakin se, että tämä yllättävä taktiikanvaihdos teki tilanteesta heidän kannaltaan arvaamattomamman.  
  
"Legolas - "  
  
Sen enempää ei Aragorn ehtinyt sanoa. Metsän suojista karkasi heidän kimppuunsa kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä örkkejä, jotka kaikki huusivat suureen ääneen taisteluhuutojaan. Aragorn oli heti valmiina, kuten olivat myös Legolas ja Gimli, mutta ylivoima oli suorastaan murskaava.  
  
Takaa-ajajista oli hetkessä tullut takaa-ajettuja. Aragorn ehti jo pelästyä, että oli tehnyt viimeisen virheensä päättäessään lähteä örkkijahtiin, mutta hyvin pian hän sai huomata, etteivät Uruk-hai huomattavasta ylivoimastaan huolimatta pyrkineetkään tappamaan.  
  
Syystä tai toisesta ne tahtoivat saaliinsa elävänä.  
  
"Legolas! Gimli! Metsään!" Aragorn huusi taistelun melskeen ylitse. Hän tahtoi saada vihollisen houkuteltua takaisin sinne, mistä se oli tullutkin, sillä vaikeakulkuisessa metsämaastossa kömpelöt örkit olivat aina huonommassa asemassa kuin tasaisella ruohomatolla. Örkkien taktiikka oli kuitenkin selkeä: ne tahtoivat saada kolmikon erilleen niin, että nämä eivät voisi auttaa toisiaan. Jäätyään yksin kymmentä örkkiä vastaan alkoi Gimli olla pahimmissa vaikeuksissa kuin kertaakaan aikaisemmin koko matkan aikana.  
  
Legolas jähmettyi kauhusta huomatessaan, että Gimli kaatui maahan erästä puunrunkoa vasten eikä enää noussut ylös. Tuo jähmettyminen maksoi haltialle muutaman arvokkaan sekunnin, joiden aikana örkit suorittivat siirtonsa. Legolas tunsi voimakasta kipua kädessään, sitten kaikki hänen aistinsa alkoivat hämärtyä. Haltia ei tajunnut sitä itsekään, mutta hänen viimeinen tietoinen ajatuksensa oli vahvasti sidottu Aragorniin.  
  
Anteeksi, etten koskaan kertonut sinulle.  
  
***  
  
Legolas... Gimli... Legolas!  
  
Aragorn heräsi säpsähtäen. Hänen silmänsä lensivät auki ja hän yritti vaistomaisesti ponkaista istumaan, mutta liike pysähtyi ennen kuin se oli varsinaisesti ehtinyt edes alkaa. Puiden lomasta pilkistävä valo sattui hänen silmiinsä, ja Aragornista tuntui jo valmiiksi siltä kuin hänen päänsä olisi voinut räjähtää hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Ironisesti hymähtäen Aragorn totesi sekä käsiensä että jalkojensa olevan sidotut.  
  
"Hemmetti," Konkari kirosi hiljaa itsekseen ja puri hampaansa yhteen. Vielä hetki sitten he olivat olleet ajamassa örkkejä takaa... nyt he olivat vankeina. Suunnitelma oli saanut hyvin nopeasti todella ikävän käänteen.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Tuttu mutta epätavallisen käheä ääni pakotti Aragornin kääntämään päätään ja katsomaan sivulleen. Konkarin teki kovasti mieli huokaista helpotuksesta. Legolas makasi hänen vieressään samalla tavalla sidottuna kuin mitä hän itsekin oli, mutta muuten haltia tuntui olevan suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragornin teki äkkiä kovasti mieli kertoa haltialle, kuinka iloinen hän oli nähdessään tämän vierellään. Olipa tilanne sitten mikä tahansa, Legolasin läheisyys oli aina rauhoittanut Aragornia. Se oli viime aikoina rauhoittanut häntä jopa siinä määrin, että Aragorn oli alkanut suuresti kummastella omia tuntemuksiaan...  
  
"Missä Gimli on?" Isildurin perillinen pakotti ajatuksensa takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
  
Haltian kasvot olivat hyvin murheelliset. "En tiedä, Aragorn. Minä näin hänen kaatuvan maahan ennen kuin pimeys ympäröi minut."  
  
Aragorn sulki silmänsä. Hän tahtoi uskoa siihen, että Gimli oli yhä hengissä, joskin Legolasin kertoman mukaan se ei ollut kovinkaan todennäköistä. Raivo ja viha kuohuivat Konkarin sisällä, mutta hänen oli vaikea päättää, kumpaa hän inhosi enemmän, örkkejä vaiko omaa typeryyttään. Aragorn tiesi, ettei syyllisyys auttanut ketään, mutta hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta kaikkia niitä ongelmia, joihin hän oli ystävänsä Gandalfin poismenon jälkeen johtanut. Hyväksi aluksi oli kuollut Boromir, ja nyt kenties myös Gimli.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas!"  
  
Tyrmistyneiltä kuulostavat hobittiäänet herättivät Aragornin mietteistään. Hän ja Legolas näkivät Merrin ja Pippinin, jotka makasivat vain muutaman askeleen päässä heistä. Toivo valtasi taas sijaa Legolasin raskaassa sydämessä, kun hän sai nähdä Saattueen nuorimmaiset hengissä.  
  
Se, että neljä hajaantuneen Saattueen jäsenistä oli taas samassa paikassa, oli oikein hyvä asia. Tapaamistilanne vain olisi saanut olla hieman toisenlainen.  
  
*** 


	2. II

***  
  
Valveilla olo ei ollut paljon painajaista parempaa, sen Legolas ja Aragorn saivat yhdessä Merrin ja Pippinin kanssa seuraavina päivinä huomata. Uruk-hai olivat yhä hyvin tietoisia siitä, että jos heitä oli seurattu jo kerran, niin heitä saatettaisiin aivan hyvin seurata toistamiseenkin. Mahdollisen kiinnijäämisen uhka sai örkit juoksemaan aina vain nopeammin.  
  
Saruman kutsui laumaansa takaisin Rautapihaan. Legolas ja Aragorn eivät viitsineet edes arvailla, mikä heitä siellä odottaisi.  
  
Kokonaisen päivän ja yön kestäneen juoksun jälkeen alkoivat alemman rankin örkit pikku hiljaa käymään kapinamielisiksi johtajijaan kohtaan. Joukon toimintaa seuraillessaan Aragornille selvisi, ettei suurimmalla osalla örkeistä ollut hajuakaan siitä, miksi heidän piti raahata moista vankilaumaa mukanaan sen sijaan, että he olisivat vain yksinkertaisesti päästäneet saaliinsa päiviltä.  
  
"Nyt riitti!" yksi kapeakasvoinen örkki julisti vihaisena, kun Uruk-hai lopultakin paiskasivat vankinsa huolettomasti maahan ja alkoivat rakentaa leiriä. "Ensin me raahataan kahta puolituista. Nytte me raahataan vielä ihmistä ja haltiaa! Mikä järki tässä on, saanks mä kysyä?"  
  
"Et," joukon johtaja nälväisi. "Sun kovaan päähäs ei selitys uppoa kuiteskaan."  
  
"Mulla on nälkä," kapeakasvo nurisi ja sai tuekseen useiden muiden toveriensa mielipiteen. "Miksei me voida vaik syödä noita?"  
  
"Koska sä tiedät varsin hyvin, että Hän haluaa ne elävinä!"  
  
"Noi puolikkaat, joo," kapeakasvo myöntyi. Sen keltaisten kiilusilmien katse tuntui poraavan reiän Aragornin ihoon. "Mutta ei Hän oo sanonu halaistua sanaa mistään ihmisistä! Miksei me voida syödä tota?" kapeakasvo osoitti Aragornia.  
  
Aragorn tuijotti takaisin vähääkään värähtämättä. Hänkin tahtoi mielellään kuulla syyn sille odottamattomalle suopeudelle, jonka ansiosta oli yhä elossa. Niin isäntänsä palvelijoita kuin örkit olivatkin, eivät ne taatusti kantaneet matkassaan ylimääräisiä taakkoja ilman hyvää syytä.  
  
"Ei syödä sitäkään, ei ainaskaan vielä," johtajaörkki nauraa räkätti ja potkaisi Aragornia vatsaan. "On siinä mulla sankari! Ootsä joku henkivartija, häh? Hyvinpä oot hommas hoitanu!" örkki nauraa räkätti lisää ja potkaisi Aragornia uudelleen. Tämä puri huultaan ollakseen hiljaa - hän ei aikonut suoda örkeille sitä iloa, että ne saisivat hänen tuskansa kuulumaan. "Mulla on sullekin ihan omat suunnitelmat. Ehkä me sut syödäänkin, joo, miksei, muttei vielä. Sitä ennen me pidetään hauskaa!" örkki potkaisi Aragornia kolmannen kerran, ja nyt Aragorn ei enää pystynyt olemaan vetämättä polviaan koukkuun vatsansa suojaksi. "Ja sitte sä tosiaankin toivot, että me oltais vain ja ainoastaan syöty sut. Me pidetään hauskaa sun ja sun kauniin pikku kaverin kanssa!"  
  
Tämän sanoessaan örkki raapaisi kynnellään Legolasin leukaa ja sai aikaan punaisen haavan, josta vuoti hieman verta. Legolasin silmät salamoivat. Hän oli raivoissaan, eikä vähiten sen takia, miten örkit olivat juuri Aragornia kohdelleet.  
  
Jos Aragorn vain olisi ollut täysissä voimissaan, olisi hän hyökännyt suoraan örkin kimppuun ja tappanut sen siihen paikkaan. Kukaan, ei kukaan, vahingoittaisi hänen haltiaansa niin kauan kun hänessä vain henki pihisi!  
  
Tuskin Aragorn oli ehtinyt lopettaa ajatustaan, kun hän jo tajusi, mitä oli juuri mielessään vannonut.  
  
Hänen haltiansa.  
  
***  
  
"Perhana soikoon! Tästä hyvästä minä tapan ne kaikki!"  
  
Kääpiö päästi ilmoille värikkään kirouksen, kierähti selälleen ja liikutteli varovasti käsiään ja jalkojaan. Toisin kuin Gimli oli pelännyt, ei mikään paikka tuntunut olevan poikki. Ähkäisten hän nousi istumaan.  
  
"Taas tuli todistettua, että yksi kääpiö on viisaampi kuin laumallinen örkkejä, olivatpa ne sitten Uruk-hai tai ei," Gimli murisi kiivetessään jaloilleen. Hänen päänsä tuntui hieman hassulta, mutta mitä muutakaan saattoi odottaa kaksi päivää ja yhden yön kestäneen makoilun jälkeen.  
  
Heti, kun Gimli oli örkkejä vastaan taistellessaan tajunnut, että ottelun lopputulos tulisi muodostumaan hänen osaltaan hyvin synkäksi, oli hän antanut erään örkin iskeä itseään kevyesti päähän ja kaatunut sitten maahan. Kääpiö oli pidätellyt hengitystään, kun örkit olivat odottaneet vastustajansa nousevan vielä ylös. Kuollutta leikkiminen oli epäilemättä ollut pahimmanlaatuinen kolaus Gimlin ylpeydelle, mutta se oli pitänyt hänet hengissä.  
  
Kääpiön nerokkaassa suunnitelmassa oli mennyt pieleen ainoastaan se, että hän oli sallinut itsensä nukahtaa. Useita päiviä kestäneen loputtoman juoksemisen jälkeen oli lepo venähtänyt vaarallisen pitkäksi. Gimlillä ei ollut tarkkaa käsitystä siitä, kuinka kauan hän oli ollut poissa pelistä, mutta hän tiesi toki viivytelleensä liian kauan.  
  
"Legolas! Aragorn!" kääpiö huusi ja suoristi vinoon menneen kypäränsä. Hän poimi maasta luotettavan kirveensä, jonka örkit olivat antaneet jäädä lojumaan paikoilleen. "Hoi!"  
  
"Ystäväsi eivät ole enää täällä."  
  
Äänen kuullessaan Gimli kääntyi ympäri kuin ammuttuna. Hänen takanaan aivan metsän reunassa seisoi valkeakaapuinen, vanha mies, jonka kädessä oli valkoinen sauva ja jonka koko olemus huokui arvovaltaa. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan kääpiö ehti luulla seisovansa vain muutaman metrin päässä Sarumanista, mutta sitten valkoisen hahmon kasvonpiirteet paljastuivat hänen silmilleen.  
  
Gimlin suu loksahti auki. "Gandalf!"  
  
Vanha mies hymyili hieman. "Niin, Gimli Glóinin poika, minä se olen: Gandalf Valkoinen."  
  
"Mut...." Gimli näytti yhä epäuskoiselta. "Sinähän kuolit!"  
  
"Se ei ollut loppu, vaan uuden alku. Minä vajosin varjoihin, mutta palaan luoksenne nyt, kun tarvitsette apua enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Tehtävä ja kaikki siihen liittyvä on vaakalaudalla." Gandalf näytti ikään kuin painuvan hieman kasaan. "Ne ovat vieneet Aragornin ja Legolasin."  
  
Gimli puristi kirvestään entistä tiukemmin. "Ne alhaiset, saastaiset ryökäleet!"  
  
"Aragorn ja Legolas ovat elossa, Gimli," Gandalf lausui. "He ovat elossa, mutta kuinka pitkään, siitä ei ole mitään takeita. Sen enempää Saruman kuin Sauronkaan eivät tarvitse heitä: he näkisivät oikein mielellään Gondorin kuninkaan, Ihmisten toivon kärsivän ja sitten kuolevan."  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli mutisi ja tunsi puristusta vatsassaan. Sitten hän nosti katseensa velhoon. "Mutta miksi Legolas?"  
  
Gandalf katsoi suoraan kääpiöön. "En tiedä, onko Aragorn vieläkään myöntänyt sitä itselleen," hän lausui arvoituksellisesti, "mutta pelkään pahoin, että kaikista paras keino tuottaa hänelle tuskaa on Legolasin satuttaminen."  
  
***  
  
"Sinne vaan venaamaan, hohoo!" örkeillä oli hauskaa, kun ne heittivät vankinsa pieneen, likaiseen koppiin, jonka lattialla oli kuihtuneita olkia ja jonka seinät olivat kylmää kiveä. "Ja olkaakin kunnolla, tai me alotetaan hauskuus nyt eikä kohta!"  
  
Örkit potkaisivat molempia vankejaan vielä kerran ja menivät sitten menojaan. Nostaessaan varovasti päätään Legolas ja Aragorn tajusivat, että koppi, jossa he parhaillaan olivat, oli rakennettu nimenomaan vankien pitämistä varten. Uruk-hai olivat saavuttaneet yhden niistä vakituisista leiripaikoista, joita Rautapihan lähiympäristössä oli.  
  
"Missä Merri ja Pippin ovat?" Aragorn kysyi hiljaa. Hänen vatsaansa särki pahemman kerran, mutta kivusta huolimatta hän tahtoi päästä ylös.  
  
"Tuolla toisessa kopissa," Legolas vastasi vilkaistessaan kaltereiden lävitse leirin toiseen laitaan. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Aragorniin, joka yritti parhaillaan nousta istumaan. Legolas näki Aragornin kasvoista, kuinka paljon liikkuminen teki kipeää, mutta Aragorn ei sittenkään tahtonut antaa periksi. "Mellonamin. Älä yritä liikkua väkisin," Legolas kuiskasi pehmeällä äänellä. "Ei sinun tarvitse todistaa minulle mitään."  
  
Aragorn antoi yrityksensä olla ja katsoi hämmentyneenä Legolasia. Hänen ei kenties tarvinnut todistaa mitään haltialle, mutta sitäkin enemmän hän tahtoi todistaa jotain itselleen - hän ei tahtonut myöntää olevansa niin avuton, ettei päässyt edes istumaan ilman toisten apua.  
  
Vai oliko kyse sittenkin Legolasista? Aragorn nielaisi.  
  
"Legolas.... minä...." Aragorn ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Legolas hymyili ja liikkui Konkarin vierelle varsin ketterästi siitäkin huolimatta, että hänen kätensä ja jalkansa olivat paksuilla nyöreillä sidotut.  
  
"Shhhh," Legolas kuiskasi asettautuessaan istumaan kylmää seinää vasten. "Nosta päätäsi hieman, niin saat laittaa sen syliini."  
  
Aragorn tuijotti Legolasia sanomatta mitään.  
  
"Nosta nyt vain päätäsi," Legolas toisti. "Anna minun näyttää sinulle, ettei heikkouden myöntäminen ole aina pahasta."  
  
Aragornin luontainen taipumus suojella muita soti tekoa vastaan, mutta houkutteleva ajatus siitä, että hän saisi edes hetken levätä Legolasin rauhoittavassa läheisyydessä, sai hänestä nopeasti lujan otteen. Jaksamatta vastustella sen enempää nosti hän yläruumistaan sen verran, että Legolas saattoi ujuttaa jalkansa hänen päänsä alle. Sitten Aragorn lopultakin antoi itsensä rentoutua.  
  
"No niin, näetkö nyt?" Legolas kysyi hiljaa. "Eikö siinä olekin paljon parempi?"  
  
Legolasin sylissä oli miljoona kertaa parempi olla kuin tuskallisessa istuma-asennossa, se Aragornin oli pakko myöntää. "Hannon le, mellonamin," hän kuiskasi ja katsoi Legolasia suoraan silmiin. Legolas hymyili Konkarille ja antoi sidottujen käsiensä kulkea hellästi Aragornin hiuksissa. Kumpikaan ei sanonut hetkeen mitään.  
  
Sulkiessaan silmänsä ajatteli Aragorn kaikkia niitä vaaroja, joiden läpi he olivat jo tähän mennessä kulkeneet. Caradhras, Morian kaivokset, Uruk- hain ensimmäinen hyökkäys Anduin-joen varrella... mitä enemmän Aragorn tapahtumia muisteli, sitä vakuuttuneemmaksi hän tuli siitä, että he eivät ikinä olisi päässeet edes näin pitkälle ilman Legolasia. Haltia tuki ja apu olivat olleet korvaamattomia. Kuinka monesti Aragorn olisikaan jo antanut epätoivon vallata sydämensä, ellei Legolas olisi ollut kiskomassa häntä takaisin!  
  
Yksinäinen kyynel karkasi Aragornin silmäkulmasta ja vierähti hänen poskelleen. Siinä missä Isildurin perillinen oli toisinaan ollut suorastaan luvattoman heikko, oli Legolas aina ollut vahva. Haltia ei ollut koskaan luovuttanut. Taas kerran tilanne oli samanlainen: örkkien vankinakin Legolas oli onnistunut säilyttämään sen uskomattoman tyyneyden ja rauhallisuuden, joka ei kerta kaikkiaan sallinut Aragornin vajota epätoivoon.  
  
Ne tuntemukset, jotka Aragornin sydämessä olivat syntyneet suunnattomana ihailuna ja kunnioituksena vaaleahiuksista haltiaprinssiä kohtaan, olivat matkan aikana kasvaneet vierivän lumipallon tavoin pohjattomaksi kiintymykseksi. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että örkit tekisivät Legolasille jotain pahaa, sai Aragornin voimaan pahoin.  
  
Nojatessaan ajatuksissaan seinää vasten saattoi Legolas yllättäen tuntea sen voimakkaan tunnekuohun, joka Aragornin sisällä velloi. Katsoessaan Konkarin kasvoja näki haltia niin paljon tukahdettua tuskaa ja ahdistusta, että se sai hänen oman sydämensä särkemään. Legolas ei tahtonut mitään muuta kuin auttaa ystäväänsä.... auttaa miestä, joka nyt lepäsi siinä hänen sylissään ja jonka harteille oli sälytetty enemmän huolta kuin kenenkään olisi koskaan pitänyt joutua kantamaan.  
  
Mies, jonka elämä merkitsi Legolasille enemmän kuin hänen omansa. Legolas ei enää pystynyt kieltämään itseltään sitä, että Aragornin onnellisuus oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa.  
  
Tai oikeastaan, mitä siihen tuli... Aragorn itse oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa.  
  
Aragorn säpsähti, kun Legolasin lämpimät sormet kurottautuivat pyyhkäisemään pois hänen poskelleen vierähtäneen kyyneleen. "Mellonamin. Me selviämme tästä," Legolas kuiskasi hiljaa. "Yhdessä."  
  
Legolasin sanat onnistuivat nostamaan Aragornin väsyneille kasvoille pienen hymyn. "Yhdessä." hänen kätensä etsi haltian käden ja puristi sen omaansa. Sitten Aragorn veti syvään henkeä. "Legolas.... minä haluan sanoa.... minä - "  
  
"Hohoo! Kattokaa nyt niitä!" ilkeä örkinääni katkaisi Aragornin puheen. He katsoivat vankikopin ovelle, missä yksi örkki parhaillaan avasi lukkoa muiden pomppiessa ja metelöidessä vieressä. "Kattokaa nyt, miten ne on yhessä! Luulis varmaan, että ne on liimattu toisiinsa kiinni!" kaikki örkit nauroivat tälle luokattomalle vitsinvääntämiselle mahat kippurassa.  
  
"Enks mä jo sanonut teille taulapäille, että tää mies tekis mitä vaan rakkaan haltiansa puolesta!" aiemmin ryhmän marssia johtanut suurikokoinen örkki mesusi ja tunkeutui koppiin yhdessä muutaman muun kanssa. Kovakouraisesti ne kiskoivat sekä Legolasin että Aragornin jaloilleen. "Ny sitte katotaan, että mitä sä tykkäät siitä, kun me pidetään hieman hauskaa tän kauniin kaveris kanssa!"  
  
***  
  
"Mitä siellä tapahtuu?" Merri kyseli ja yritti kirjaimellisesti kiivetä edessään olevan Pippinin päälle nähdäkseen, mitä heidän vankikoppinsa kaltereiden ulkopuolella oikein metelöitiin.  
  
"En tiedä," Pippin kuiskasi. "Ne ovat raahanneet Legolasin ja Aragornin ulos vankilastaan."  
  
Merri nielaisi. Örkit pitivät nyt kamalampaa meteliä kuin kertaakaan aikaisemmin koko juoksumatkan aikana.... ne huusivat pilkkasanoja ja nauroivat omille vitseilleen, ne laukoivat ilmoille ilkeyksiä ja kiljuivat kuin mielipuoliset. Hobitti ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään.  
  
Merrin ja Pippinin tarkkaillessa tilannetta omasta vankilastaan kiskoivat örkit Legolasin ja Aragornin leirin keskellä olevan nuotion äärelle. Molemmat vangit pistivät parhaansa mukaan vastaan, sillä he olivat tunteneet olonsa huomattavasti turvallisemmaksi yksinäisessä kopperossaan, mutta mikään, mitä he saattoivat sidotuin käsin ja jaloin tehdä, ei auttanut paljoakaan.  
  
Nuotion vierelle päästyään örkit tönäisivät Aragornin polvilleen maahan. "Me ollaan saatu aika saalis," yksi niistä hihkui silmät kiiluen. "Tiedättekste hei, kuka tää on? Tästä pitäis joskus vielä tulla kunkku!"  
  
Pilkkahuudot örkkien keskuudessa voimistuivat entisestään. "Kovastipa on sun vaikutusvaltas vähentyny!" sama örkki jatkoi ja läimäytti Aragornia poskelle niin lujaa, että tämän pää heilahti väkisinkin sivulle. "Tajuuttekste, miten me saadaan kiitosta tästä hyvästä? Isäntä ja Suuri Herra alkaa loikkia riemusta, kun ne tajuaa, mitä me ollaan saatu vangiks!"  
  
Johtajansa sanat kuullessaan keskittyivät örkit ajattelemaan yksinomaan sitä, kuinka tyytyväisiksi Saruman ja Sauron tästä hyvästä tulisivatkaan. Riemu arvokkaasta vangista sai ne sekoamaan täysin, ja ne alkoivat kirkua ja heitellä Aragornia kaikella, mitä vain maasta löysivät.  
  
"Heikko hölmö sä kyllä olet," kiilusilmä ilkkui vasten Aragornin kasvoja. "Ei oo ihme, että ihmisten valta kaatuu, kun niitten kunkut on tätä maata! Juokset vaan puolituisten perässä ja annat vielä itteski jäädä kiinni! Säälittävää!" örkki löi Aragornia toistamiseen, tällä kertaa toiselle puolelle kasvoja.  
  
"Lopettakaa! Satutatte häntä!"  
  
Huuto sai Aragornin nostamaan päätään ja katsomaan ylös. Hän näki Legolasin, jonka kasvot olivat raivosta punaiset ja joka yritti parhaillaan riuhtoa itseään irti siitä tiukasta otteesta, jossa kaksi örkkiä häntä pitelivät. Aragorn ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Legolasin kasvoilla samanlaista ilmettä.  
  
"Antakaa hänen olla!" Legolasin ääni oli inhoa täynnä.  
  
Aragorn pudisti kauhuissaan päätään. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että Konkaria puolustamalla ei haltia saavuttanut mitään muuta kuin ongelmia itselleen. "Dina, Legolas," (Ole hiljaa, Legolas) hän kuiskasi lähes anelevasti. Jos örkit laskisivat vihansa valloilleen....  
  
Aragornin pyyntö tuli liian myöhään. Örkit keskittivät nyt kaiken huomionsa haltiaan - haltiaan, jota ne syvällä sisimmässään vihasivat vielä Aragorniakin enemmän.  
  
"Pidä suus, haltia," johtajaörkki sylkäisi viimeistä sanaa painottaen ja pakotti Legolasinkin polvistumaan. "Sä taidat pitää tosta kunkusta hieman enemmän kun sulle on terveellistä, hmm?"  
  
Kommentti sai Legolasin punastumaan, ja Aragornin katse liimautui haltiaan siitäkin huolimatta, että jokainen vilkaisu tuon kauniin olennon suuntaan sattui hänen sydämeensä. Kuinka kipeästi hän tahtoikaan kertoa Legolasille, että tunne oli molemminpuoleinen...  
  
"Sun olis ehkä hyvä tietää, kuinka paljon me haltioita vihataan," örkki murisi suoraan Legolasin korvaan. "Niin kauniita te ootte, ja mahtavia! Hyi hitto."  
  
Legolasin silmät iskivät salamoita. "Minkä minä sille voin," hän vastasi sarkastisesti ja sai palkakseen sellaisen läimäytyksen takaraivoonsa, että oli hyvin vähällä horjahtaa kasvot edellä maahan. Aragorn värähti ja toivoi kaikesta sydämestään, että Legolas pitäisi kielensä kurissa.  
  
"Me totta vieköön voidaan sille jotakin!" örkki huusi vihaisena. "Me voidaan tehdä susta entinen haltia. Sä vielä toivot, ettet olis koskaan syntynytkään!" örkki pakotti Legolasin katsomaan itseensä. "Me kidutetaan sua just niin kauan, ettei susta oo jäljellä muuta kuin tyhjä kuori." omahyväinen hymy kasvoillaan örkki katsahti Aragorniin. "Ja sä, kunkku, saat olla kiltisti paikoillas ja katsoa, kuinka me pannaan sun kaunis haltias huutamaan!"  
  
Vasta nyt sanojen koko kauheus syöpyi Aragornin tajuntaan. Hän kalpeni kuin lakana muistaessaan, mitä hänelle oli joskus kauan sitten örkkien synnystä kerrottu.  
  
Örkit olivat joskus olleet haltioita. Ne tahtoivat tehdä Legolasista kaltaisensa.  
  
*** 


	3. III

***  
  
Vain yhdestä ainoasta asiasta saattoi Aragorn kaiken tämän mielettömyyden keskellä olla varma: hän ei koskaan antaisi itselleen anteeksi.  
  
Tahattomat kyyneleet ilmestyivät Konkarin silmäkulmiin, kun hän katseli vieressään makaavaa liikkumatonta haltiaa. Mikään, ei sitten yhtään mikään koko tästä onnettomasta sotkusta ollut Legolasin syytä: ei se, että Sauron oli hyvää vauhtia kokoamassa mahtiansa takaisin, tai se, että Saruman oli mennyt vihollisen puolelle ja aiheuttanut petturuudellaan peruuttamatonta tuhoa. Legolas ei olisi pystynyt tekemään mitään asioita parantaakseen, vaikka olisi tahtonutkin: ja kuitenkin hän oli joutunut maksamaan korkean hinnan uskollisuudestaan.  
  
Samaa ei voinut parhaalla tahdollakaan mennä sanomaan Aragornista, sen Konkari tiesi liiankin hyvin. Jo tuhansia vuosia sitten oli hänen esi- isänsä Isildur osoittanut heikkoutensa, kun Sormus oli saanut jäädä Keski- Maahan ja pahuuden oli annettu elää. Toisin kuin Legolasilla nyt satoja vuosia myöhemmin, oli Isildurilla tuolloin ollut mahdollisuus vaikuttaa tapahtumien kulkuun. Kaikki olisi voinut päättyä jo silloin, mutta ei: Isildurin vallanhalu oli johtanut siihen, että sota ja levottomuudet alkoivat uudelleen, ja kaikki vapaat kansat olivat taas vaarassa.  
  
Sinä olet Isildurin perillinen, et Isildur itse, Arwenin kaukaiset sanat kaikuivat Aragornin korvissa. Sanat oli tarkoitettu rohkaisuksi, mutta juuri nyt Aragorn ei kerta kaikkiaan pystynyt uskomaan niiden todenperäisyyteen. Millä tavoin hän muka oli esi-isäänsä parempi? Ei mitenkään. Aragorn oli epäonnistunut aivan yhtä surkeasti. Hän oli aivan yhtä heikko kuin edeltäjänsäkin.  
  
Aragorn ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan edes sitä yhtä henkilöä koko Keski- Maassa, jota hän ei olisi koskaan tahtonut loukata. Tieto siitä, että hän, ja yksin hän, oli aiheuttanut Legolasille kärsimystä, poltti Aragornin sisintä hehkuvan kekäleen tavoin. Se raastoi hänet hiljalleen hengiltä.  
  
Legolas värähti hieman, ja Aragornin tuskallisesti pidättelemät kyyneleet karkasivat hallitsemattomaksi noroksi hänen poskilleen. "Amin hiraetha, a'maelamin," hän kuiskasi ensin yhden kerran, sitten toistamiseen. Tuska hänen sisällään oli käymässä ylivoimaiseksi.  
  
Jos edes hänen kätensä olisivat olleet vapaat, mutta ei. Ei ollut olemassa mitään, mitä Aragorn olisi voinut tehdä Legolasin oloa parantaakseen. Aragorn sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta pian hänen oli pakko avata ne uudelleen: yön tapahtumat vilisivät kuvanauhan tavoin hänen mielessään, eikä hän tahtonut enää nähdä sitä kaikkea uudelleen.  
  
Legolas oli pysynyt vahvana. Hän oli pysynyt niin vahvana, että örkit olivat jo alkaneet menettää kärsivällisyyttään. Aragornin kuolematon kunnioitus haltiaa kohtaan oli kasvanut jokaisena tuskallisena hetkenä räjähdysmäisesti, samoin kuin hänen rakkautensa tuota vaaleaa olentoa kohtaan oli vahvistunut hetki hetkeltä. Legolasin murtaminen oli vaatinut örkeiltä tunteja ja taas tunteja: ja vasta sitten, kun mitään ei enää ollut ollut tehtävissä, oli Legolas huutanut ääneen. Vasta lähes epätodelliselta tuntuneen pitkän ajan jälkeen oli haltia joutunut antautumaan.  
  
Aragorn oli pakotettu katsomaan. Hän oli saattanut vain olla vieressä ja todistaa sitä kidutusta, johon ainoastaan läpeensä mädät örkit pystyivät. Uruk-hai olivat kuin olivatkin löytäneet hänen heikon kohtansa.  
  
Lopulta vapauttava tajuttomuus oli tullut auttamaan hänen rakastaan: Legolas ei ollut ollut tietoinen tästä maailmasta enää useampaan tuntiin. Pitääkseen lelunsa hengissä olivat örkit sulkeneet heidät taas vankikoppiin ja nauraneet mennessään, että öinen hauskuus otettaisiin vielä pian uusiksi.  
  
Raivo nosti äkkiä päätään Aragornin sisällä, ja hän puristi yhteensidotut kätensä lujasti nyrkkiin. Jos se vain hänestä yhtään riippuisi, ei seuraavaa kertaa koskaan tulisi. Todellakin, Aragornilla ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää.... ei mitään, mikä olisi tärkeämpää kuin se, ettei Legolas murtunut örkkien käsittelyssä. Kun örkit seuraavan kerran palaisivat, Aragorn puolustaisi Legolasia kaikilla niillä voimilla, joita hänellä yhä oli jäljellä.  
  
Hän puolustaisi Legolasia, vaikka se koituisi hänen omaksi kuolemakseen.  
  
Keskittyessään vihansa vatvomiseen ja päättäväisten ajatustensa pönkittämiseen ei Aragorn laisinkaan huomannut, että pari sinisiä silmiä tuijotti häntä tiiviisti hänen vieressään.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
***  
  
"Legolas! Mellonamin..." Aragorn kuulosti lähes säikähtäneeltä. Hän ei ollut laisinkaan huomannut, missä vaiheessa tajuttomuus oli hellittänyt otteensa hänen vieressään makaavasta haltiasta.  
  
Aragorn tahtoi kysyä Legolasilta miljoonia asioita... muistiko tämä, mitä oli tapahtunut? Sattuiko häneen? Oliko olemassa mitään, mitä Aragorn voisi tehdä Legolasin oloa parantaakseen?  
  
Voisiko Legolas koskaan antaa Aragornille anteeksi?  
  
Kaikki sanat juuttuivat Aragornin kurkkuun. Legolas katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin... ja tuo katse tuntui porautuvan aina Konkarin sisimpään saakka. Mikään Legolasin katseessa ei kielinyt siitä, että hän olisi ollut vihainen Aragornille... näkyvissä ei ollut pienintäkään halveksunnan tai inhon pilkettä. Aragorn uskalsi tuskin hengittää.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas kuiskasi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti kovin käheältä. Syystä, jota Aragorn ei itsekään tiennyt, nojautui Konkari lähemmäksi haltian kasvoja Legolasin kuiskatessa ääneen hänen nimensä. Suolaiset kyyneleet valuivat alas Aragornin poskia ja päätyivät Legolasin huulille. Legolas saattoi maistaa sen tuskan, joka tulevaa kuningasta raastoi.  
  
"Aragorn... ennen kuin örkit tulivat... kerro minulle..."  
  
Konkari nielaisi. "Mitä?"  
  
"Kerro minulle... mitä olit silloin sanomassa."  
  
Jos Aragorn oli jo tähän mennessä tiennyt olevansa pelkuri, nyt hän tunsi itsensä vielä pahemmaksi sellaiseksi. Konkari sulki silmänsä, ja kuva tuosta yöntakaisesta tilanteesta nousi heti hänen eteensä: Legolas puristi hänen kättään... ja Aragorn tahtoi kertoa haltialle, kuinka paljon tämä hänelle merkitsi... ja sitten tulivat örkit ja raahasivat heidät keskelle vankileiriä... ja vielä kidutuksen keskelläkin katsoi Legolas Aragornia ennen kaikkea kysyvästi.  
  
Aragorn purskahti äkkiä lohduttomaan itkuun. Hän ei voinut sille mitään. Kuinka hän voisi avata suunsa ja kertoa haltialle, että oli auttamattomasti rakastunut tähän? Kuinka Legolas voisi koskaan vastata hänen tunteisiinsa tämän kaiken jälkeen?  
  
Tavallaan Aragorn oli aina ollut vanki. Kohtalonsa vanki, nyt örkkien vanki... ja rakkautensa vanki.  
  
Konkari säpsähti, kun Legolasin sidotut kädet kietoutuivat äkkiä hänen kaulansa ympärille ja painoivat hänen päänsä haltian rintaa vasten. Odottamansa halveksunnan sijaan sai Aragorn tuntea niin paljon lämpöä ja rakkautta, että se oli saada hänen sydämensä pysähtymään. Kaiken uhallakin hän pakottautui nostamaan päätään sen verran, että saattoi nähdä Legolasin kasvot. Myös haltian silmät olivat kyyneleiden sumentamat.  
  
"Saes, Estel," Legolas kuiskasi nieleskellen. "Minun täytyy saada tietää... minun täytyy tietää, ettei kaikki ole ollut turhaa... että.... että sinäkin tunnet samoin..."  
  
Aragorn ei kestänyt enää hetkeäkään. Hän painoi huulensa Legolasin väriseviä huulia vasten ja suuteli tätä pitkään ja perusteellisesti. Legolas vastasi suudelmaan kiihkolla, jonka Aragorn saattoi tuntea aina varpaissaan saakka. Haltian kädet hänen ympärillään puristivat Aragornin haltiaa vasten niin lujasti, että kun he lopultakin irroittautuivat suudelmasta, sai Aragorn huomata haukkovansa henkeään.  
  
"Legolas... lirimaer... minä olen niin pahoillani," Aragorn kuiskasi. "Kaikki tämä tuska ja pahuus, jota olet minun takiani saanut sietää... minä olen toivoton pelkuri, Legolas, en ole rakkautesi arvoinen! En edes saanut kerrotuksi sinulle..."  
  
"Shhh, a'maelamin," haltian rauhallinen ääni kuiskasi Aragornin korvaan. "Älä syytä itseäsi. Minä ymmärrän.... minä tiedän."  
  
Aragorn pudisti päätään. "Ei, Legolas. En voi koskaan antaa tätä itselleni anteeksi! Minä annoin niiden kiduttaa sinua, minä vain katsoin vierestä! Sen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tapahtua. Ei näin, ei sinulle."  
  
"Estel." Legolas vangitsi Aragornin pään käsiensä väliin. "Mitä olisit voinut tehdä tilannetta muuttaaksesi? Hankkia itsesi hengiltä? Minä avasin suuni, vaikka tiesin, mihin se johtaa. Se ei ollut sinun vikasi," haltia muistutti. Hänen siniset silmänsä katsoivat suoraan Aragornin ruskeisiin. "Olen valmis kuolemaan tuhat kuolemaa vuoksesi niin kauan kuin vain voin olla varma rakkaudestasi."  
  
Aragorn ujutti sidotut kätensä heidän väliinsä niin, että pystyi sivelemään sormillaan Legolasin poskea. "Rakkauteni sinulla on aina, lirimaer," hän vastasi ääni väristen. "Mutta en suostu siihen, että se koituu kohtaloksesi."  
  
Legolas suuteli Aragornin sormia. "Kerro minulle, Estel... kuka sinä olet?"  
  
Aragorn katsoi Legolasia hämmästyneenä. Mitä haltia tahtoi hänen sanovan? Eihän Aragorn tiennyt itsekään, kuka hän oikein oli - maanpaon valinnut, vastuutaan epätoivoisesti pakeneva valtaistuimen perijä? Kohtalon kolhuja väistelevä samooja? Heikon Isildurin aina vain heikompi perillinen?  
  
Haltia saattoi lukea hämmästyksen rakkaansa kasvoilta. "Olen aina tiennyt sen, Aragorn," hän sanoi pehmeästi. "Et ole varma siitä, mikä tuhansista edessäsi olevista poluista on se oikea, ja tämä kysymys horjuttaa mielenrauhaasi. Se tekee sinut tahtomattaan epävarmaksi ja kalvaa sinua säälimättömästi."  
  
Häpeä poltteli Aragornin kasvoja. Legolas luki häntä kuin avointa kirjaa.  
  
"Sinä olet Aragorn Arathornin poika, Isildurin perillinen, kuningas Elessar. Sinä olet Ihmisten toivo ja Gondorin tuleva hallitsija," Legolas jatkoi hymyillen. Kyyneleet nousivat taas Aragornin silmiin. "Minä luotan sinuun, Aragorn. Olen aina luottanut. Luottamukseni ja rakkauteni tähden minä käänsin örkkien huomion sinusta itseeni, sillä Keski-Maalla ei ole varaa menettää sinua. Minulla ei ole varaa menettää sinua, tai sydämeni tukehtuisi tuskaan." Legolas piti hetken tauon. "Ilman sinua minä menehtyisin suruun, eikä ihmisten rodulla enää olisi toivoa. Toivoa, Estel! Se olet sinä."  
  
"A'maelamin...." Aragorn ei osannut sanoa mitään.  
  
"Ymmärrätkö nyt, Aragorn? Nuo saastaiset olennot eivät saa koitua kohtaloksesi. Liian paljon on vaarassa. Mutta minä, minä kuolisin muutenkin, ellen saisi olla kanssasi! Sinä olet kuningas Elessar..." Legolas painoi huulensa aivan Konkarin huulia vasten. "Ja minä olen haltia, joka rakastaa sinua."  
  
*** 


	4. IV

***  
  
Kuningas Elessar. Se olet sinä, Aragorn, Legolasin vaalea hahmo sanoi hänen edessään. Käsissään haltia piteli kultaista, punaisilla jalokivillä koristettua kruunua, joka loisti auringonvalossa sädekehän tavoin.  
  
Aragorn tunsi tuon kruunun niin hyvin. Se kuului Gondorin kuninkaalle... se kuului hänelle. Se oli hänen perintönsä, hänen esi-isiensä lahja. Se oli se raskas, painava esine, joka sinetöisi hänen kohtalonsa ja lopettaisi vuosikausia kestäneen pakoilun. Se oli hänen velvollisuutensa.  
  
Legolas oli lopultakin osoittanut hänelle sen oikean polun. Aragorn hymyili haltialle ja painoi päänsä kumarrukseen, kun Legolas valmistautui painamaan kruunun hänen päähänsä. Legolas oli antanut Aragornille hänen elämänsä takaisin.  
  
PAM!  
  
Jostain kuului korviahuumaavaa huutoa ja melskettä. Örkit! Ne olivat taas täällä. Aragorn tajusi, että vielä yksi este oli hänen kruunauksensa tiellä - noista saastaisista palvelijoista, kuin myös niiden kahdesta isännästä, oli ensin päästävä eroon. Vasta sodan päätyttyä voisi Aragorn ottaa vastaan tehtävänsä.  
  
Ne juoksivat heitä kohti. Ne lähestyivät, ja niiden ahnaat katseet oli suunnattu Legolasia kohti. Raivo nousi Aragornin sisällä. Hän tarttui miekkaansa ja kohosi täyteen pituuteensa...  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn heräsi omaan huutoonsa. Hän oli yltä päältä hiessä, mutta kuitenkin hänellä oli kylmä. Raskaasti hengittäen Aragorn katseli ympärilleen ja pyrki rauhoittumaan. Hämärä oli laskeutunut jo tunteja sitten, ja nyt oli jo aivan pimeää.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolasin huolestunut ääni kuiskasi hänen vierestään. "Rauhoitu... se oli vain painajaista."  
  
"Painajaista..." Aragorn toisti papukaijan tavoin. "Se oli... "  
  
"Mani, a'maelamin?"  
  
Aragorn käänsi päätään nähdäkseen rakkaansa paremmin, mutta hänen sumeat silmänsä erottivat selkeästi vain sen heikon loiston, joka oli peräsin Legolasin ihosta. Haltiat todellakin olivat uskomattoman kauniita. "Jotain, mikä voisi tapahtua.... mutta ei ennen kuin me pääsemme vapaaksi ja Sauron kukistuu."  
  
Legolas nojasi Aragornin olkapäähän. "Frodo on matkalla Mordoriin. Se, mitä Merri ja Pippin tekivät, antoi toivon jäädä eloon."  
  
Aragorn huokaisi. "Mutta voimmeko me nyt puolestamme pelastaa heidät?"  
  
"Aragorn." Legolasin ääni oli hyvin päättäväinen. "Sinä et voi pelastaa Keski-Maata yksin."  
  
Aragornin huulet löysivät tiensä Legolasin huulia vasten, ja hän antoi rakkaalleen hellän suudelman. "Jos me selviämme tästä..." Aragorn aloitti, mutta korjasi sitten sanavalintaansa. Hän ei saanut antaa epätoivon vallata itseään uudelleen - ei nyt, kun hän lopultakin tiesi, kuinka paljon Legolas häneen luotti. "Kun me selviämme tästä, minä tahdon sinut rinnalleni, Legolas. Ilman sinua en olisi mitään. Tiedän, etten voi koskaan ottaa sinua virallisesti puolisokseni samalla tavalla kuin voisin ottaa Arwenin, mutta se ei ole mikään este. Minä haluan jakaa elämäni sinun kanssasi."  
  
Legolas painoi suudelman Aragornin kaulalle. "Ja minä en tahdo mitään muuta kuin saada olla rinnallasi. Amin mela lle, Estel."  
  
"Amin mela - "  
  
"Hohoo!"  
  
Sekä Aragorn että Legolas huokaisivat kuuluvasti ja lysähtivät toisiaan vasten. Ääni ei voinut olla kuulua kenellekään muulle kuin sille inhottavalle, rumalle örkille, joka oli koko päivän kiusannut heitä pisteliäillä kommenteillaan ja uhkauksillaan. Vankikopin ovi avautui kolahtaen.  
  
"Haa, vai ollaan sitä tarpeeks hyvässä kunnossa tollaseen söpöilyyn? No sehän meinaa sitä, että meidän on korkee aika alottaa taas hauskuus! Ei se oo ollenkaan reiluu, että kunkku saa osansa sun kauneudesta, mutta me ei," suuri örkki laukoi virnistellen. Legolas ei voinut sille mitään, että perääntyi aina vain tiiviimmin vankikopin takaseinää vasten. Hän ei tahtonut kokea sitä kaikkea taas.  
  
Aragornin posket olivat vihasta punaiset. "Te saastaiset hylkiöt saatte maksaa joka ikisestä kerrasta, kun koskette häneen ilman hänen lupaansa," hän murisi raivoissaan. "Te tulette maksamaan hengellänne!"  
  
"Aragorn - " Legolas aloitti.  
  
"Ei, minä olen kerta kaikkiaan saanut tarpeekseni! Kerran se on saattanut tapahtua, mutta ei koskaan enää uudelleen! Minä rakastan sinua, Legolas, rakastan koko sydämestäni, ja vain minun kuolleen ruumiini yli pääsevät nämä epäsikiöt enää koskaan vahingoittamaan sinua!"  
  
Aragornin purkaus sai örkit hiljenemään ja teki Legolasin polvista hyytelöä. Joskus yksinäisinä hetkinä oli haltia miettinyt, millaista olisi olla komean Konkarin suojeluksessa. Nyt hän tiesi, ja se tuntui suorastaan mahtavalta.  
  
Aragorn saattoi myös halutessaan olla todella vakuuttava, se kaikille örkeillekin selvisi viimeistään nyt. Hetken ne pällistelivät toisinaan milteinpä pelokkaina ikään kuin pohtien, miten moiseen vankiin olisi suhtauduttava. Örkkien tarkoituksena oli ollut raahata niin Aragorn kuin Legolaskin taas ulos vankilastaan, mutta nyt kukaan ei uskaltanutkaan tarttua vihaiseen Konkariin.  
  
"Riittää!" johtajaörkki kokosi lopulta vaikutusvaltansa ja pisti taas peliin kaikista ilkeimmän ilmeensä. "Nyt ei säästellä mitään! Kimppuun!"  
  
Ja sitten, täysin kenenkään odottamatta, örkin kaulalle ilmestyi jostain terävääkin terävämmän kirveen terä. "Ei askeltakaan, tai kuolemastasi tulee helpon sijaan erittäin tuskallinen," tutun kääpiön ääni murisi örkin korvaan. Legolas ja Aragorn olisivat voineet huutaa riemusta.  
  
Gimli.  
  
***  
  
Se, mikä vielä muutamia päiviä aikaisemmin oli ollut mahtava Uruk-hai -armeija, oli nyt kasa savuavia, kuolleita örkkejä. Gimliä hymyillytti suuresti, kun hän heitti raatokasaan taas uuden ruumiin ja valvoi, etteivät korkealle lyövät liekit päässeet leviämään lähiympäristöön. Hän saattoi kuvitella Sarumanin ilmeen, kun tämä saisi kuulla, mitä eräs määrätietoinen kääpiö ja varjoista palannut Gandalf Valkoinen olivat hänen ylpeydenaiheelleen tehneet.  
  
Legolasin ja Aragornin oli hyvin vaikeata uskoa Gandalfin paluuta todeksi. Kun velhon valkea hahmo ensimmäistä kertaa ilmestyi vankikopin suulle ja sokaisi loistollaan kaikki siellä parasta aikaa olevat örkit, oli Legolas hetken ajan varma siitä, että saapuja olikin Saruman. Mutta ei - Gandalf todellakin seisoi siinä, voimakkaana ja hymyilevänä heidän edessään.  
  
"Olkaa rauhassa nyt, ystäväni," velho lausui kasvoillaan se tuttu, hieman kujeileva ilme, jota sekä Legolas että Aragorn olivat suunnattomasti kaivanneet. "Uruk-hai eivät enää pysty vahingoittamaan ketään."  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn kuiskasi yhä vain tyrmistyneenä. Epätoivoisesti hän yritti tehdä jonkinlaisen kumarruksen, mutta sidotuin käsin ja jaloin ei siitä tullut oikein mitään. Gandalf nosti kätensä hänet pysäyttääkseen.  
  
"Ei, Aragorn Arathornin poika," velho sanoi kumartuessaan katkaisemaan Konkaria useita päiviä kahlinneet köydet. "Keskity tänä ilon hetkenä vain ja ainoastaan siihen, mikä nyt on olennaista." nuo sanat lausuessaan katsoi velho suoraan Aragornin silmiin ja hymyili hänelle lämpimästi, ja silloin Aragorn ymmärsi. Sanaakaan sanomatta ja tahtomattaankin punastuen hän kääntyi nopeasti Legolasin puoleen ja vapautti tämänkin kahleistaan samalla kun ihmetteli hiljaa mielessään, oliko Gandalf tiennyt jo ennen häntä itseään.  
  
"Tässä hyvin lähellä on pieni lähde, vain muutama askel etelään," velho neuvoi. "Joskus muinoin oli se lähde entisen Rautapihan ylpeys, ja sen vedellä on edelleen erittäin virkistävä vaikutus. Juuri nyt ei ole kiire - menkää lähteelle ja antakaa itsellenne hetki aikaa."  
  
"Entä Merri ja Pippin?" Legolas kysyi käheästi.  
  
Gandalf hymyili. "Älä heistä huoli, ystäväni. Jos rehellisiä ollaan, he ovat tällä hetkellä paljon paremmassa kunnossa kuin sinä."  
  
Niin huolissaan kuin Legolas pikkuisista olikin, ei hänellä ollut pienintäkään halua ryhtyä väittelyyn Gandalfin kanssa. Kaikki viime päivien raastava jännitys johti nyt siihen, että Legolas tunsi olonsa todella väsyneeksi, likaiseksi ja huonokuntoiseksi. Haltia katseli seinään nojaten, kuinka Aragorn nousi horjuen seisomaan ja kokeili, miltä tuntui taas pystyä liikkumaan vapaasti. Hymy Konkarin kasvoilla teki Legolasinkin olon heti hieman paremmaksi: Aragorn oli todellakin luotu seisomaan omilla jaloillaan.  
  
Ennen kuin Legolas ehti edes harkita nousevansa itsekin ylös, oli Aragorn jo nostanut hänet syliinsä ja kietonut vahvat kätensä hänen ympärilleen.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas protestoi yllättyneenä. "Ei sinun tarvitse - "  
  
Määrätietoinen suudelma katkaisi haltian puhetulvan. "Kyllä minun tarvitsee, a'maelamin," Aragorn kuiskasi ja hymyili Gandalfille, joka hymyili hänelle takaisin. "Kuten eräs hyvin viisas mies minulle sanoi, nyt on keskityttävä vain siihen, mikä on olennaista. Nyt, kun minulla vihdoinkin on siihen mahdollisuus, aion tehdä sen, mitä olen aina tahtonut tehdä."  
  
Legolasin sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. "Ja mitä se on?"  
  
"Pitää huolta sinusta, lirimaer. Tästä päivästä lähtien aina siihen saakka, kunnes aika minusta joskus jättää, voit luottaa siihen, että olen vierelläsi."  
  
Legolas painoi päänsä Aragornin rintaa vasten ja huokaisi tyytyväisyydestä. Se ei siis ollut ollut pelkkää kuolemanpelossa lausuttua sananhelinää, jonka olisi voinut unohtaa heti, kun asiat olivat paremmalla tolalla.  
  
Se oli todellista. Aragorn todellakin rakasti häntä.  
  
***  
  
Useita päiviä myöhemmin Edorasissa vanha uni palasi Aragornin luokse.  
  
Kuningas Elessar. Se olet sinä, Aragorn, Legolasin vaalea hahmo sanoi hänen edessään. Käsissään haltia piteli kultaista, punaisilla jalokivillä koristettua kruunua, joka loisti auringonvalossa sädekehän tavoin.  
  
Aragorn tunsi tuon kruunun niin hyvin. Se kuului Gondorin kuninkaalle... se kuului hänelle. Se oli hänen perintönsä, hänen esi-isiensä lahja. Se oli se raskas, painava esine, joka sinetöisi hänen kohtalonsa ja lopettaisi vuosikausia kestäneen pakoilun. Se oli hänen velvollisuutensa.  
  
Legolas oli lopultakin osoittanut hänelle sen oikean polun. Aragorn hymyili haltialle ja painoi päänsä kumarrukseen, kun Legolas valmistautui painamaan kruunun hänen päähänsä. Legolas oli antanut Aragornille hänen elämänsä takaisin.  
  
PAM!  
  
Kuului korviahuumaavaa huutoa ja melskettä. Kruunajaissalin ovet lensivät auki, ja hetken ajan Aragorn jo odotti näkevänsä taas sen saman örkkilauman. Mutta ei: sisään ryntäsivät hänen ystävänsä, kaikki hänen läheisimmät toverinsa ja kumppaninsa. Merri ja Pippin olivat siellä, kuten myös Frodo ja Sam, matkaltaan turvallisesti palanneina. Ja heidän takanaan olivat Gimli ja Gandalf, Arwen ja Elrond... Aragorn saattoi nähdä jopa Boromirin vaalean kuvajaisen. Gondorin käskynhaltija katsoi Aragornia hyväksyvästi hymyillen.  
  
Veljeni, kuninkaani. Gondorin uusi hallitsija. Elessar Telcontar.  
  
Legolas painoi kruunun Aragornin päähän, ja koko sali puhkesi taputuksiin ja suosionosoituksiin. Kaikki pakoilu oli lopultakin ohitse. Aragorn ei pelännyt enää. Amin mela lle, kuiskasi Legolasin ääni hänen korvaansa. Ilyamenie.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Aragorn heräsi leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Hänen vieressään rauhallista unta nukkui Legolasin vaalea hahmo, joka näkeminen sai Aragornin hymyn levenemään entisestään. Rauhallisesti tuleva kuningas kääntyi kyljelleen ja kietoi kätensä haltian vyötärölle.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas," hän kuiskasi ennen kuin nukahti uudelleen.  
  
***  
  
Fin. 


End file.
